Keeping Traditions
by Don Salvatores
Summary: Ruby can't seem to find a gift to please her father...but after stumbling on her Mother's journal, she gets...inspiration. Contains Incest.


Ruby paced around her room. Well to her it was pacing to an onlooker it was like a tornado of rose petals. "Guhh, why is buying a gift so hard?" she whines.

It was about a week until Father's Day and neither she nor Yang could come up with a gift to really brighten up Taiyang's mood like it used too before...the funeral.

They tried movies, games, booze (thanks Uncle Qrow) books both normal and Mistralian 'Filth' as Ruby liked to call it (despite having her own collection of smut under her bed) and whilst he put up an air of enjoyment, both sisters could tell he was wanting..._something_

Her high speed reverie came to a grinding halt when her door was all but knocked down by her older half-sibling.

"RUBY WHAT DID DAD SAY ABOUT USING-" was all Ruby heard before going head first into her book shelf.

After a slight daze she noticed her sister now standing above her with a bemused look. "...Now what have we learnt for the billionth time?" she says, trying to hide her amusement at the pile of books and rose petals covering her younger sibling.

"No using my semblance in the house..." Ruby whimpered, standing up...and noticing a book she'd never seen before, covered in dust.

"How long has this been here?" she asks, picking it up and giving the cover a blow...and her eyes going wide when she saw the emblem on it.

"Yang...this is Mum's diary" she says shakily.

"What? How long has that been there?" the blonde asks, taking a close look before looking at the only _slightly_ shagged bookshelf. "...Huh, guess you were too small to notice it, tucked back on the top shelf if the dust's anything to go by..."

"...Should we read it?" Ruby asks, staring into Yang's eye, gulping slightly.

"I...I mean isn't it rude to go through her things?"

"I know it's just...I barely got to know her..." she sniffs, clutching the book tightly before letting out a squeak, Yang pulling her sibling into a hug.

"I miss her too...c'mon, let's get some closure...And hey, maybe we'll find out what gifts Dad likes" she says with that oh-so heartwarming smile.

Ruby dries her eyes and nods, going to her bed and sitting down cross legged, Yang sitting next to her...just like the old days when they read old fairy tales together...

"Huh, looks like it was a gift for getting into Beacon...wonder what she was like at our age" Yang chuckled...

1 hour later

"...Wow" was all that could be said by the pair. It was a bit jarring that Summer, the very picture of motherly goodness...was a raving pervert and borderline sex fiend. And they learnt this barely a tenth of the way through.

"...Shall we um...skim the pages? I don't think I can take another Team STRQ orgy..." Yang suggests, cheeks bright red.

"Y-Yeah, or how much..._detail_ goes into describing Raven in the show-"

"Please stop, it's bad enough picturing your Mum like that..."

"Sorry" Ruby whimpers, skimming through the pages. "STRQ, STRQ, Blake's mum, Weiss' mum, setting up cameras in every dorm and shower roo-wait what?"

"I'm taking a god-damn hammer to every wall when we go back after the holidays..." Yang groans.

After some more skimming they finally get to Summer's life at home where things really tamed down...until...

"Every Father's day, before the girls got up I used to wake Tai up with a good old fashion blowjob" the two sisters looked at the page, then back at each other...until they both paled.

"...Well this was a fun reading experience, time to look for Dad's gift I'mthinkingjumperLATER RUBY!" Yang says quickly, going to the nearest bathroom and splashing cold water on her face...and tending to another heat source that built up during their reading.

Ruby, meanwhile, thought about it...she really wanted to make Dad happy...she also knew that their were still some of her mother's old cloaks in the attic...

"...if it makes him happy..." she mumbles, picking up her Scroll and locking the door...she had to study.

One Week later

Tai sighed softly, reading a book in the king size bed, removing his reading glasses and looking over how...empty it all felt.

"...Welp, that's enough melancholy for one day..." he says, flinging the book into a pile and turning off the light, proceeding to stare at the ceiling.

"Father's Day...wonder what the kids brought me. Hopefully not another mug, I ain't Ozpin..." he chuckles to himself before sighing. He tries to seem happy but every year he just thinks about what he's missing...who he's missing...

"...Night Summer..." he says quietly, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off...

Days filled with hunting, nights that'd make a brothel jealous. That was STRQ's way. Funny how nobody talked about Summer's sex-capades and instead made him out to be a skirt chaser.

No, their were only two women who did it for him...one ran off and the other was taken...

But just as he dreams shifted to a darker sense he felt...something crawl into bed.

His eyes shot open but no over part of his body moved, eyes darting to the clock and then to his weapons.

"5:30 in the morning, can't get to weapons...knew I should have a brick on the bedside table" he internally groaned. "Okay no window broken, doesn't smell like a Grimm...wait, 5:30...wasn't that when Summer-"

He then felt a chill as _someone_ licked his shaft, almost teasingly slow, causing him to bite his lip as he slowly lifted the covers to see...Summer, in her cloak, those beautiful silver eyes focussed on his cock, one hand slowly groping his plump balls.

He then came to the only logical conclusion; he was dreaming...and if he _knew_ that, he must be lucid dreaming...well...might as well enjoy it...

"Mm...Hey there hun..." he smiles, shifting in bed to give his wife an easier time with his 6 inch dragon.

Summer didn't stop for a second, hood covering her face as she licked his balls, soft hand stroking his hand, moving to tease his pre drooling tip every third stroke.

It certainly felt real...but it's a lucid dream, he read about those during his breaks at Signal. And for another it felt _just_ like he remembered, the Xiao-Long/Rose patriarch moaning happily as his wife pleasured him.

On the other side

Ruby was blushing deeply, glad she opted to go commando save for the...surprisingly soft cloak, else she felt she'd burn alive.

Here she was, pretending to be her mother, practically worshipping her Father's nuts...why the _hell_ did this feel as good as it did?

But she was nowhere near done. With a deep breath she moved her head up to the tip, gingerly moving to lick the clear liquid forming near the to-

She moans, deeply, as she savoured the taste of her fath-her _husband's_ pre. But she knew there was more to cum...god, that was such a Yang pun...

She eagerly swallows the tip, swirling her tongue around it as one hand groped those poor, full balls...guess he was chaste after Summer...

But that just made her 'gift' all the better...the fact her other hand was tending to her own loins just an added bonus.

She had lost count how often her hand would wander as she went over her mother's journals and the...large amount of 'research' material she found trying to practice the past week. Glad she handled her own laundry, she did _not_ want any awkward questions coming up.

But back to the matter at hand, she slowly began to lower her head down his cock, humming slightly as she worked, tongue cleaning every inch, lower and lower.

She was also glad she was able to discretely purchase a 'toy' to practice on, she barely gagged any more and even if she did it got a moan from her father...guess it was an ego boost, knowing his wife would forsake air to tend to his carnal needs.

But from the way her father's cock was twitching, she had to hurry things up. Poor guy was so sensitive...

-  
Back to Tai

Taiyang laid back in bed, moaning happily as 'Summer' pleasured him, his orgasm just on the edg-WHOA NOW

Summer was sucking like a vacuum, bobbing her head quickly on his length, each time to the very hilt.

He bit his lip to stop himself yelling out in pleasure, being kind to his dream-world's kids, as he forced Summer's head down as he finally emptied his load, eyes rolling back as he felt himself feel...tired...wonder if that's normal in a lucid dream...

Oh my god, why is there so much? Ruby tried her best to swallow every drop but she could feel her stomach start to bulge. It...was scary how much that aroused her...

But after a while he finally petered out, hands starting to feel limp and a slight snore coming from her father signifying she did her job...

She pulled away from the cock, squeaking as one last shot of seed coated her face, before she moved out from the bed and put the covers back on her father.

She gave her stomach a pat, never feeling so full...or so _happy_...and giving a quick look she gave her dad a deep kiss before retreating back to her room to change back into her pajamas...and relieve herself. Didn't want to leave a mess after all.

But as she rounded the corner she knocked into Yang and froze, wishing she could die on the spot.

"U-Uh...Hi, s-sis..." she gulps. She was dead.

"...Ruby..." Yang starts.

"P-Please don't be mad or disgusted, I just wanted to help out da-" she freezes when Yang wiped the cumshot off her face, looked at the thick spunk on her finger...before licking in clean.

"...Summer was right, he needs more pineapple in his diet..." she chuckles.

"...Hah?" was all she could say.

"Anyway, clean yourself up, get dressed. I bought him a potted rose in your name, feel free to pay me back...or..."

"...O-Or?" she gulps.

Yang gave her the same, warm smile "You remember to bring me along next year, once I find a black wig of course."

"...I'd like that" Ruby says, hugging her sister.

Fin.

Author notes: Written on a whim for a friendly Reddit user. Now you maybe be thinking that 'hey, did he publish this twice and delete the old one?'

You'd be write. It's just that, well, I'm new to the site and didn't see the edit button...plus in my defense my brain has melted from sleep deprivation and heat, which may explain if the grammar here isn't the best in the world.

Still, hope you all enjoy this and please let me know if want more...or less. Last thing I want to be is a purveyor of bad fics no one wants to read.


End file.
